theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Experiments
The Experiments also referred to as Stitch's cousins, are genetically engineered creatures created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba in his lab at "Galaxy Defense Industries", with the assistance of Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel who funded the projects with "shady" business deals. Prior to the events of Lilo & Stitch, every experiment created was dehydrated into a small orb called an "experiment pod" and stored in a special container for transport. In Stitch! The Movie, the container was accidentally opened and the pods rained down on the island of Kauai. The experiments within the pods are reactivated upon contact in water, a point of concern because many of the experiments are dangerous and Kauai hosts one of the wettest spots on Earth. Upon encountering each experiment, Stitch's human friend and partner Lilo gives the experiment a name just as she gave Stitch his name. The two then attempt to rehabilitate the experiments and find a purpose for them on Earth that suits their specific abilities, referred to as the "one true place" they belong. Stitch, inspired by Hawaiian terminology, refers to the other experiments as his "cousins" and considers them all a part of his ohana, or "extended family". All of Jumba's original 626 experiments have their names and numbers listed alongside the credits in Leroy & Stitch. Experiment Biology Due to different experiments' original purposes, most experiments each have a unique appearance, powers and weaknesses. Though all experiments have unique capabilities and functions, most of them have some abilities in common. For one thing, most seem capable of scaling walls like a gecko (as Stitch frequently does); many are able to grow and retract an extra pair of arms and they all seem to be immune to aging, as the experiments remain the same while Lilo and the rest of humanity age 20 years in "Skip". It is also shown that some experiments' powers (such as Mr. Stenchy (254)'s cuteness, and Checkers (029)'s hypnotic effect) do not affect other experiments, possibly so that these powers do not prevent other experiments from carrying out their primary functions. It is also shown that when an experiment is dehydrated, they will deactivate and turn into a small orb called an experiment pod. If an experiment pod gets wet, the experiment will be reactivated and released. According to Jumba, a home food dehydrator is the only known method of deactivating an experiment a second time. Creation Upon each experiment's creation, their molecules must be charged. If an experiment's molecules are not fully charged, about a year after their creation, they will suffer glitches, during which they will experience seizures and temporarily revert to their original programming. If the molecular charging process is not completed, these glitches will eventually burn out the experiment's circuits, killing them. Experiment Series The first digit of the experiment numbers reflect what series of experiment they belong to. The official series of experiments, as stated by Jess Winfield, one of the executive producers, are as follows: *'0-Series:' Jumba's test batch, including many household helpers. *'1-Series:' Civic disturbances. *'2-Series:' Technological and scientific. *'3-Series:' Psychological. *'4-Series:' Military. *'5-Series:' Elemental manipulators. *'6-Series:' Battlefield or doomsday experiments with galactic implications and world-ending properties. For the most part, the colors of the experiment pods correspond to the series numbers; however, some of the pods are colored incorrectly. Experiments 000-Cyber.jpg|000-Cyber 001_-_Shrink.png|001-Shrink 002_-_Doubledip.png|002-Doubledip 007_Gigi.jpg|007-Gigi 009_-_Pop.jpg|009-Pop 010-Felix.jpg|010-Felix 014_-_Kernel.jpg|014-Kernel 020_-_Slick.png|020-Slick 021-Twang.jpg|021-Twang 022-Hertz_Donut.jpg|022-Hertz Donut 024_-_Hamlette.jpg|024-Hamlette 025-Topper.jpg|025-Topper 029_-_Checkers.png|029-Checkers 030_-_Vialet.jpg|030-Vialet 031_-_Gotchu.png|031-Gotchu 032_Fibber.jpg|032-Fibber 033_Hammerface.jpg|033-Hammerface 036_Poki.jpg|036-Poki 040_-_Backhoe.jpg|040-Backhoe 044_-_Forehead.jpg|044-Forehead 047_Lorider.jpg|047-Lorider 051_-_Hocker.png|051-Hocker 062_-_Frenchfry.png|062-Frenchfry 074 WELCO1.jpg|074-Welco 077_-_Zawp.png|077-Zawp 086 Clink(2).jpg|086-Clink 089_-_Skip.jpg|089-Skip 102_-_Stopgo.png|102-Stopgo 103_-_Stamen.png|103-Stamen 110_-_Squeak.png|110-Squeak 111_-_Mulch.jpg|111-Mulch 112-Toons.jpg|112-Toons 113_-_Shoe.jpg|113-Shoe 054_-_Fudgy.png|119-Fudgy 120_-_Snafu.png|120-Snafu 122.png|122-Dorkifier 123_-_Carmen.png|123-Carmen 126-Stank.jpg|126-Stank 128_-_Bugby.png|128-Bugby 133_-_PJ.jpg|133-PJ 134_-_Shredder.png|134-Shredder 148_-_Weasel.png|148-Weasel 149-Bonnie.jpg|149-Bonnie 150_Clyde.jpg|150-Clyde 151_Babyfier.jpg|151-Babyfier 158_Finder.jpg|158-Finder 177_Clip.jpg|177-Clip 199_Nosy.jpg|199-Nosy 202_-_Jam.jpg|202-Jam 204_-_Nosox.png|204-Nosox 210_-_Retro.png|210-Retro 214_-_Pix.png|214-Pix 220_-_Millie.jpg|220-Millie 221-Sparky.jpg|221-Sparky 222_Poxy.jpg|222-Poxy 223_-_Glitch.jpg|223-Glitch 225_Mashy.jpg|225-Mashy 227_Butter.jpg|227-Butter 228_Melty.jpg|228-Melty 229_-_Kingpin.png|229-Kingpin 234_-_Shush.jpg|234-Shush 248_-_Belle.png|248-Belle 249_-_Sproing.jpg|249-Sproing 251_-_Link.png|251-Link 254_Mr_Stenchy.jpg|254-Mr. Stenchy 255-Mrs.Sickly.jpg|255-Mrs. Sickly 258-Sample.jpg|258-Sample 262_-_Ace.png|262-Ace 267_-_Wishy-Washy.png|267-Wishy Washy 272-WORMHOLE18.jpg|272-Wormhole 275-Tickle_Tummy.jpg|275-Tickle Tummy 276_-_Remmy.jpg|276-Remmy 277_-_Snooty.png|277-Snooty 285_-_Lax.jpg|285-Lax 288_-_Boomer.png|288-Boomer 297_Shortstuff.jpg|297-Shortstuff 300_Spooky.jpg|300-Spooky 303_Amnesio.jpg|303-Amnesio 316_-_Morpholomew.png|316-Morpholomew 319_-_Spike.png|319-Spike 320_-_Cloudy.png|320-Cloudy 322_-_Heckler.png|322-Heckler 323_Hunkahunka.jpg|323-Hunkahunka 340-Nodessertro.jpg|340-Nodessertro 344-dupe.jpg|344-Dupe 345_Elastico.jpg|345-Elastico 355_-_Swapper.jpg|355-Swapper 358_-_Manners.png|358-Manners 360_Drowsy.jpg|360-Drowsy 375_Phantasmo.jpg|375-Phantasmo 383_-_Swirly.jpg|383-Swirly 390_-_Slimy.jpg|390-Slimy 397_-_Spats.png|397-Spats 400_Precious.jpg|400-Precious 441_Choppers.jpg|441-Choppers 455_-_Mary.png|455-Mary 489_-_Huggo.png|489-Huggo 500-Cooler.jpg|500-Cooler 501_Yin.jpg|501-Yin 502_Yang.jpg|502-Yang 505_-_Ploot.png|505-Ploot 507_-_Woody.jpg|507-Woody 509_Sprout.jpg|509-Sprout 513_Richter.jpg|513-Richter 515_Deforestator.jpg|515-Deforestator 519_-_Splat.png|519-Splat 520_Cannonball.jpg|520-Cannonball 521_-_Wrapper.jpg|521-Wrapper 523 Slushy.jpg|523-Slushy 529_-_Digger.jpg|529-Digger 533_-_Blowhard.png|533-Blowhard 540_-_Phoon.png|540-Phoon 544_-_Thresher.jpg|544-Thresher 566_-_Derrick.jpg|566-Derrick 586_Tank.jpg|586-Tank 600_-_Woops.png|600-Woops 601_Kixx.jpg|601-Kixx 602_Sinker.jpg|602-Sinker 603_-_Zap.png|603-Zap 604_Houdini.jpg|604-Houdini 606_Holio.jpg|606-Holio 608_Slugger.jpg|608-Slugger 609_Heat.jpg|609-Heat 610_-_Witch.png|610-Witch 613_Yaarp.jpg|613-Yaarp 617_Plasmoid.jpg|617-Plasmoid 618_-_Crystallene.jpg|618-Crystallene 619_Splodyhead.jpg|619-Splodyhead 621_Chopsuey.jpg|621-Chopsuey 624-Angel.jpg|624-Angel 625-Reuben.jpg|625-Reuben Stitch005.gif|626-Stitch 627.jpg|627-Evile 629_-_Leroy.jpg|629-Leroy Category:Lilo and Stitch characters Category:Lilo and Stitch Experiments Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Creations Category:Armies Category:Bugs Category:Fish Category:Sea Creatures Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Reformed characters Category:Former Villains Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Pets Category:Elemental characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Flying characters Category:Reptiles Category:Dragons Category:Tech-Users Category:Magic Users Category:Groups Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Summons Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters